


Наконец

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Attempt(s), Blow Jobs, Brief suicide ideation, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Armitage Hux, Past Child Abuse, Poison, Poisoning, Submissive Kylo Ren, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Попытка убийства на вечеринке Первого Ордена с треском провалилась из-за некомпетентности потенциального убийцы. Но Армитаж Хакс в данной ситуации только выиграл.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Наконец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Long Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947548) by [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda). 



> Special thanks to valda for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah). 

Генерал Армитаж Хакс знал наверняка, что прошло уже больше двух часов. Ведь он тайком поглядывал на хронометр примерно каждые тридцать секунд.

Армитаж с самого начала не горел желанием здесь находиться. Не хотел и сейчас, но не мог ослушаться озвученной приказным тоном просьбы адепт-генерала Прайда, который оказался выше него по званию. Поскольку формально Армитаж лишился флагмана, и несмотря на то, что раньше он контролировал весь флот Первого Ордена и являлся уважаемым членом Верховного командования.

Стоя в углу одного из дополнительных ангаров для истребителей «Стойкого» и наблюдая за офицерами в парадной форме, бродящими вокруг с бокалами и тарелками, Армитаж кисло подумал, что эти достижения теперь ничего не стоят. «Финализатора» больше нет, как и «Превосходства», как и Сноука, а теперь и Верховное командование Кайло Рен заменил «Верховным советом». То, что Рен включил Армитажа в совет, практически не принесло удовлетворения или облегчения, ведь Рен постоянно с ним спорил. То намекая, что его мысли недостаточно лояльны, то отклоняя все его идеи. Похоже, он держал Хакса при себе только для того, чтобы подчеркнуть тот факт, что он выиграл в их многолетнем соперничестве.

(Армитаж мог признать победу Рена, но не собирался радоваться данному факту.

Конечно, если Рен не прикажет иного.)

Этой маленькой вечеринкой Прайд показывал то же, что и Рен. Хвастался тем фактом, что теперь командовал флотом Первого Ордена, включающим в себя ситхский флот императора Палпатина. Сотни кораблей прятали в ожидании идеального момента, чтобы превзойти Армитажа. Где был Прайд все эти годы, когда первый Орден спасал и совершенствовал лучшее, что могла предложить Империя после Галактической Гражданской войны. Где был Прайд, когда Армитаж увеличил объемы подготовки штурмовиков, разработал базу «Старкиллер», изобрел гиперпространственное слежение, привел Первый Орден к победе в десятках секретных миссий еще до того, как войну объявили в открытую? Где был Прайд во время битвы на Крэйте? Трус, появившийся в последний момент, что присвоить себе все, чего достиг Армитаж, пока сам Прайд где-то прятался.

К сожалению, он действительно присвоил заслуги Армитажа. И не имело значения, действительно ли все верили, что адепт-генерал является спасителем Первого Ордена, или просто старались избежать гнева Рена, Прайд добился своего. Только его приказы Рен не отменял. Прайд получил все, что когда-то имел Армитаж. А может, и больше.

Два часа — это слишком долго, не стоит зацикливаться на подобных мыслях. Лучше похоронить их и стараться вообще не думать о сложившейся ситуации, но трудно сосредоточиться на чем-то ином на вечеринке в честь Прайда, организованной им самим, когда Прайд расхаживает среди офицеров, надменно усмехаясь и громко напоминая о своем существовании. Эта вечеринка — фарс.

Сам Первый Орден превратился в фарс: следуя прихотям неуравновешенного мистика, наплевавшего на такие практические аспекты, как поддержание контроля и управление галактикой, и объединившегося с другим мистиком, который вообще должен быть мертв. Если Рен исчезнет, появится шанс спасти Орден. Конечно, Армитаж не мог позволить себе таких мыслей в присутствии Рена, а поскольку тот почти всегда находился рядом, Армитаж практически не мог ничего спланировать. Лучшее, что он придумал — слить информацию Сопротивлению и заставить Орден потерять веру в Рена, но эта ужасная идея подвергала опасности не только Первый Орден, но и самого Армитажа.

Однако чем дольше тянулась проклятая вечеринка, тем более привлекательной ему начинала казаться измена. Столь пышные и бессмысленные мероприятия любил Брендол — из-за возможности пообщаться с «важными» людьми и попытаться выглядеть не менее важным. Армитажу пришло в голову, что одним из тех людей и был Прайд, присутствовавший на многих мероприятиях, которые посещал Брендол, когда Хакс был подростком.

Армитаж вздохнул — мысль всколыхнула неприятные воспоминания — и заставил себя разжать пальцы. Не хватало, чтобы его увидели рвущим очередную пару перчаток. Конечно, подобная сдержанность означала, что раздражению некуда сбросить. Он задумался, не нарушить ли правило не есть и не пить приготовленное другими и позволить себе какую-нибудь праздничную еду или выпивку. Враги получили бы шанс отравить его, но, честно говоря, есть ли смысл переживать и избегать покушения? Какой смысл существовать, если ты беспомощен, если каждый твой шаг блокируется чужой некомпетентностью?

Армитаж снова вздохнул. Он никогда не сдавался, не сдастся и сейчас. Он выжил назло отцу и старым имперцам, Сноуку и Рену, переживет и Прайда. Он будет наблюдать, ждать, воспользуется первой же представившейся возможностью... и в конце концов достигнет вершины.

— Генерал Хакс, — прошептал ему на ухо Рен.

Армитаж замер, загоняя свои мысли поглубже, туда, где, как он надеялся, Рен их не найдет.

— Верховный лидер, — спокойно поприветствовал он. Почему-то Рен любил появляться из ниоткуда прямо у него за спиной. Возможно, чтобы запугать его, заставить почувствовать себя добычей. Но Армитаж не поддастся на провокацию.

— Не нравится вечеринка? — спросил Рен. Он стоял так близко, что Армитаж чувствовал его дыхание у своего уха.

Ему удалось сдержать дрожь. Он совсем не скучал по маске, но та служила своеобразным барьером (который теперь исчез) и порой добавляла иную грань их взаимодействию.

— Вовсе нет, сэр, — солгал Армитаж. — Я просто размышлял о завтрашнем графике дежурств.

— Вечно в работе.

Армитаж не понял, говорил Рен пренебрежительно или констатировал факт, но удержался от комментария типа «хоть кто-то» и повернулся к Рену лицом. Рен был в своей обычной, совершенно не соответствующей мероприятию, одежде, весь в черном: дублет, штаны, сапоги, перчатки и плащ. Армитаж понадеялся, что Прайд обидится.

— Я люблю работу, — честно ответил он Рену.

— В ней вся твоя жизнь.

Армитаж сомневался в правоте Рена, но промолчал.

— Это парадная форма? — через мгновение спросил Рен.

— Да, — ответил Армитаж, борясь с желанием оглядеть себя, отряхнуть белоснежную ткань или без необходимости поправить золотые аксельбант и эполеты. Он не ел, не пил и даже не садился с тех пор, как покинул свою каюту. Форма должна выглядеть безупречно. Рен может сколько угодно играть в свои игры, но Хакс на них не поведется. Вздернув подбородок, он не отвел взгляда.

Глаза Рена, как всегда, были слишком большими, слишком глубокими и немного влажными. У него дернулось нижнее веко, и он слегка поморщился, показывая тонкую полоску белых зубов между кроваво-красными губами. Внезапно Рен ушел, не сказав ни слова.

Армитаж удивился бы, если бы давно не привык к странному поведению Рена. Даже после стольких лет ему было интересно, куда направляется Рен, но все-таки Армитаж устал. Пусть Рен делает что хочет, лишь бы не душил его и не швырял в стену своей проклятой Силой.

(Рен уже давно так не поступал. Иногда угрожал, но физического насилия больше не применял.

Армитаж был не настолько глуп, чтобы надеяться, что это изменение станет постоянным.)

Армитаж наблюдал, как Рен продвигается вглубь ангара. Подхалим Прайд устремился ему навстречу, чтобы поприветствовать. Рен даже не остановился, он пренебрежительно махнул Прайду рукой и зашагал к грузовому лифту у дальней стены. Ему, очевидно, надоел праздник. Армитаж удивился, что он вообще потрудился прийти.

Прайд перевел взгляд бледно-голубых глаз на Армитажа и долго рассматривал его. Как обычно, Армитаж ничего не мог прочитать на этом лице, на котором, похоже, навсегда застыло брезгливое выражение. Взгляд этих глаз тревожил, но Армитаж отвечал Прайду тем же, пока тот, наконец, не отвернулся и не продолжил общаться с гостями.

**~*~**

Через три часа Армитаж снова изучал взглядом бар. Он не знал, когда можно будет вежливо уйти, и оттого торчать здесь было еще более мучительно. После того, как Рен удалился, появились его мерзкие рыцари и принялись кружить вокруг Армитажа, как рой парвиносов, а затем стремительно покинули ангар, по дороге всех распугав. Когда они убрались восвояси, вечеринка снова стала невыносимой. Забавно, но их приход и правда принес Армитажу некоторое облегчение. Пожалуй, они действительно развеяли скуку.

Пока Армитаж задумчиво рассматривал бар, к нему впервые за вечер приблизился Прайд.

— Мы закончим вечер речью, — произнес он вместо приветствия.

— Мы, сэр? — спросил Армитаж. Он не подготовился, но не отказался бы от возможности поговорить со своими людьми. Армитаж мог что-то обобщить, что-то приукрасить. Возможно, он даже сумеет вставить пару кодовых фраз, заложенных в программу штурмовиков, напомнить тем, кто здесь дежурит, кому они служат.

Он даже обрадовался, но затем Прайд уточнил:

— Я расскажу о последних победах Ордена и надеждах на будущее. Верховный совет встанет по бокам, чтобы единым фронтом поддержать тост. Следуйте за мной, генерал.

— Да, сэр, — Армитажу удалось не показать свое разочарование. Прайд пошел вперед, размахивая тростью, как дубинкой. Армитаж последовал за ним, уже не впервые жалея, что не он добавил трость к нынешней форме Первого Ордена. Прайд был раздражающей посредственностью, но трость придавала ему некой весомости, что отчасти помогло одурачить Рена, заставить его довериться.

Прайд отвел Армитажа в дальний конец ангара, откуда открывался вид на звезды. Остальные члены Совета тоже собрались там и, когда подошел Прайд, образовали сплошную линию между ним и космосом. Армитаж встал в строй и посмотрел на толпу, свет в ангаре потускнел, и на Прайда упал луч прожектора.

Возле него появился официант с подносом, Прайд выбрал бокал, а затем официант обнес напитками остальных офицеров, Армитажа — последним. Он отказался, и официант непонятно зачем отнес напиток Прайду. Тот взял трость под мышку и свободной рукой принял второй бокал.

— Офицеры благородного Первого Ордена, — самодовольный голос Прайда эхом раздался из динамиков. — Уверен, вы благодарны за эту возможность отпраздновать наши многочисленные успехи. Мы продвинулись далеко вперед после Старкиллера, Крэйта и Батуу...

За последние несколько месяцев Армитаж научился не кривиться, но ему потребовались все силы, чтобы не отреагировать на то, что Прайд прилюдно говорил о нем. Прайд винил Армитажа во всех поражениях Первого Ордена, и он беспокоился, что люди начинают в это верить. Чем чаще Прайд станет повторять свою версию событий, тем дольше Армитажу потом придется восстанавливать репутацию. Он осмотрел комнату, пытаясь разглядеть лица офицеров и оценить их реакцию, но в приглушенном свете сложно было что-либо разобрать. Так что он стоял по стойке «вольно», слушал речь Прайда и ненавидел его.

Прайд не привык к публичным выступлениям. У него определенно отсутствовал практически десятилетний опыт записи учебных и мотивирующих голограмм. Он говорил бессвязно, перескакивал с темы на тему и почти не подкреплял свои заявления фактами. Также ему требовалось слишком много времени, чтобы донести простую мысль. Стоя у всех на виду, Армитаж не мог взглянуть на хроно, но он не сомневался, что речь длилась уже минут двадцать и конца ей не предвиделось. Когда Прайд вдруг воскликнул: «За Орден!» — и поднял бокал, Хакс вздрогнул от неожиданности, словно очнувшись от беспокойного сна.

— За Орден! — хором произнесли собравшиеся офицеры. Все, у кого были напитки, поднесли их к губам.

Прайд с удовольствием осушил первый бокал, крикнул: «За Императора!» — и опрокинул в себя второй.

— За Императора, — повторила толпа, но уже не так пылко. У Армитажа перехватило дыхание. Может, есть и другие, кто с подозрением отнеслись ко всему, что произошло с тех пор, как Прайд присоединился к ним и появился ситхский флот Императора? Может, есть еще надежда на Орден?

Раскрасневшийся и искренне улыбающийся Прайд повернулся к Верховному совету. Но, когда его взгляд упал на Армитажа, он застыл на месте, широко распахнув глаза. Он уставился на Армитажа, медленно опустил взгляд на пустые бокалы в руках, затем снова посмотрел на Армитажа. Он открыл рот, закрыл его, снова открыл и начал что-то говорить. Прозвучало как «прее», но он подавился словом и уронил оба бокала.

Затем он содрогнулся, булькнул, схватился за горло и упал, присоединившись к осколкам на дюрастиловом полу.

— Позовите врача! — рявкнул Армитаж, с трудом веря в происходящее. Собственное тело казалось невесомым. Он понял, что происходит. Даже распознал быстродействующий яд. Окажись здесь врач прямо сейчас, адепт-генерала все равно не спасти. Горло уже полностью уничтожено, а через несколько секунд к нему присоединятся сердце и легкие.

Армитаж наблюдал, как Прайд, словно выброшенная не берег рыба, бьется на полу. Изо рта у него пошла кровавая пена, широко раскрытые глаза стали пустыми. Возможно, одно из красивейших зрелищ, когда-либо виденных Армитажем.

**~*~**

Следствие установило, что яд находился во втором бокале, том, который предназначался Армитажу. Он ни разу не притронулся к нему, что засвидетельствовали официанты, персонал кухни и все, присутствовавшие на вечеринке. Лейтенант Дофельд Митака заявил, что Прайд, кажется, что-то имел против генерала Хакса. Официант — что Прайд проинструктировал его, как подавать напитки так, чтобы генералу Хаксу достался определенный бокал. Корабельный интендант — что именно Прайд заказал компоненты яда.

В общем, попытка убийства была очень и очень непродуманной, но план мог сработать, если бы Армитаж поддался депрессивным мыслям и взял напиток.

— Генрал Хакс, — Рен подошел к нему вплотную на мостике «Стойкого».

— Верховный лидер, — поприветствовал его Армитаж.

Больше Рен ничего не говорил. Минуты шли. Рен уже привык молчаливо нависать над подчиненными, и Армитаж обнаружил, что на самом деле совсем не против этого, так как получал шанс продемонстрировать Рену свою компетентность. Армитаж продолжил работу с Реном за плечом. Чтобы миссия прошла гладко, он должен был обеспечить правильное расположение флота над Экзеголом.

Только когда капитан Пьюви подтвердил, что принял командование единственным звездным разрушителем класса «Ксистон» и что разрушители движутся сквозь опасное облако газа и звездной пыли, окружающее планету, Рен снова подал голос:

— Победа в наших руках.

— Да, Верховный лидер, — согласился Армитаж. Теперь, без вмешательства Прайда, вернуть Первый Орден к прежним целям оказалось быстрее и проще, чем он ожидал. Рен почти сразу поменял свою политику. Флот реорганизовывался. «Финализатор», «Превосходство» и другие поврежденные над Крэйтом корабли будут восстановлены, а очень скоро Орден получит в свое распоряжение сотни убийц планет.

— Генерал Прайд заставил бы меня склониться перед Императором, — тихо сказал Рен. — Существом, выбравшим меня еще до рождения и мучившим меня так же, как он выбрал моего деда и манипулировал им несколько десятилетий назад.

Армитаж удивленно посмотрел на Рена. Все знали, что Вейдер был силовиком Императора, но Армитажу и в голову не приходило, что он стал им не по собственной воле. И хотя Армитаж знал немало подробностей о прошлом Рена, тот никогда раньше так не откровенничал.

— Дарт Сидиус не достоин Первого Ордена, — яростно произнес Рен. — Он наш.

При этих словах Армитаж повернулся к нему лицом.

— Я достоин Первого Ордена, я его построил, — осмелился сказать он.

Рен рассмеялся.

— У тебя громадное самомнение, — это он часто повторял на протяжении их совместной работы. Однако следующие его слова стали неожиданностью: — Но обоснованное.

Неужели Рен только что...

— Сэр, — прервала его размышления старший мичман Унамо, — «Реван» прошел сквозь облако.

Армитаж повернулся к ней:

— Передайте капитану Пьюви, чтобы включил навигационный маяк. Как только он подаст сигнал, свяжитесь с остальными кораблями.

— Есть.

Усиленная вычислительная методика гиперпространственного поля, которая сделала возможным гиперпространственный трекер, теперь позволяла Армитажу управлять ситхским флотом. По сравнению с картированием и сравнением всех возможных маршрутов корабля, который только что перешел на скорость света, управление основными системами нескольких сотен одинаковых кораблей оказалось сущим пустяком. Армитаж с растущим нетерпением наблюдал, как из красной пыли появляется первый корабль, а затем их поднимается все больше и больше, чтобы присоединиться к их истинному флоту.

Рен вдруг пошатнулся, прижав руки к вискам:

— Сейчас, — процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Он у меня в голове.

— Да, Верховный лидер, — решительно ответил Армитаж. Он допускал, что Император может напасть на Рена, как и то, что он может позволить этому случиться, позволить обстоятельствам убрать с его пути еще одно препятствие. Но в последние несколько недель Рен был очень полезен. Если бы не... практически все, они могли бы прекрасно работать вместе все эти годы, а не конфликтовать по любому поводу.

Кроме того, Рен только что сделал Армитажу комплимент.

— Капитан Пьюви, огонь по Экзеголу.

Сквозь иллюминатор Армитаж наблюдал, как осевой суперлазер «Ревана» засветился красным. На зарядку орудий ситхского флота уходило гораздо меньше времени, чем на автоматические орудия дредноута, но Пьюви на всякий случай приказал зарядить его, как только корабль покинет поле обломков. Теперь орудие было заряжено и выстрелило почти сразу же, как прозвучал приказ. Пульсирующий красный взрыв прожег газ и пыль и врезался в планету, разрушая ее.

Через несколько секунд Экзегол был полностью уничтожен.

Рен выпрямился и опустил руки:

— Все кончено, — сказал он и неожиданно добавил: — Спасибо.

Армитаж повернулся к Рену. Тот, покраснев, опустил глаза и сжал кулаки. Рен казался странно привлекательным, и Армитаж, не удержавшись, представил, как толкает его на колени и запускает пальцы ему в волосы.

Словно услышав эту мысль — возможно, действительно услышав, — Рен поднял глаза. Армитаж едва успел испугаться, как Рен вновь улыбнулся и произнес:

— Ясно.

Армитаж откашлялся.

— Десанту приготовиться, — приказал он. Штурмовики проникнут во флот ситхов и уничтожат любой экипаж, отказавшийся присягнуть на верность Первому Ордену. С этого момента ситхский флот прекратит свое существование, а усиленный флот Первого Ордена наведет порядок в галактике.

Рен наклонился к уху Армитажа и прошептал:

— Приходи ко мне, когда закончишь, — не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся, взмахнув плащом, и удалился с мостика. Излишне драматически, но Армитаж не мог отвести от него взгляд.

Армитаж руководил войсками дольше необходимого. Затем он передал командование Митаке и направился к офицерским каютам. Пока он не дошел до двери в каюту Рена, Армитаж не осознавал, что волнуется из-за того, что может произойти. Он не ждал издевок, физического насилия или немедленной казни, а с нетерпением предвкушал... то, что произойдет.

Не успел он коснуться панели вызова, как дверь открылась. Перед ним стоял Рен, босой, без перчаток, в одних брюках и мягкой на вид кофте с длинными рукавами. Армитаж подумал, что ему идет. Рен улыбнулся и пригласил его войти.

Армитаж едва успел переступить порог, как Рен шагнул ближе, вглядываясь в его лицо. Он стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки, слегка приоткрыв рот. Армитаж положил ладонь Рену на грудь, но не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть. Он хотел коснуться Рена, почувствовать его сердцебиение.

— Генерал, — выдохнул Рен. У Армитажа перехватило дыхание. — Армитаж, я хочу тебя поцеловать.

Предложение было столь шокирующим и одновременно очевидным, что Армитаж на мгновение растерялся. Удивительно, как ему первому не пришла в голову эта идея.

— Хорошо, — наконец выдавил он.

— Это не приказ, — пылко заверил его Рен.

— Нет? — спросил Армитаж. Если Рен его как можно скорее не поцелует, он разлетится на куски, как Экзегол.

— Тогда это приказ, — он взял в ладони лицо Рена и приник к нему так, что их носы соприкоснулись. — Поцелуй меня.

Рен подчинился, подавшись вперед с такой силой, что прижал Армитажа к стене. Пальцы Армитажа обхватили затылок Верховного лидера и сжали пряди волос, когда тот впился ему в губы.

— Кайло, — Рен ненадолго отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. — Зови меня Кайло.

А затем он прикусил нижнюю губу Армитажа и втянул ее, исследуя его рот языком. Армитажу оставалось только стонать.

**~*~**

Спотыкаясь, они добрались до спальни. Армитаж уже запустил ладони под рубашку Кайло, как вдруг внезапно пришедшая в голову дикая мысль заставила его издать удивленный смешок.

Кайло оторвался от шеи Армитажа. Медленно, осторожно, не поднимая лица, он спросил:

— Что?

Большой и сильный владыка галактики, почему-то сейчас он выглядел уязвимым.

Сердце Армитажа странно сжалось.

— Я всегда считал, что существование Прайда бессмысленно, — объяснил он, пропуская сквозь пальцы волосы Кайло. — Но если бы не Прайд, я бы не... мы бы не... — Армитаж почему-то не мог вынести этой мысли. Час назад он не верил в само существование такой возможности. Но теперь Армитаж не хотел снова делать происходящее невозможным.

Кайло, наконец, отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него. Они сидели рядом на краю кровати, но Кайло соскользнул на пол, протиснувшись между коленями Армитажа, и крепко обнял его за талию.

— Он хотел убить тебя, — тихо произнес Кайло.

— Но у него не получилось, — напомнил Армитаж.

— Он был слишком близок к цели, — Кайло уткнулся лицом в живот Армитажа.

Кайло... волновался? Несмотря на то, что именно Кайло пригласил его сюда и попросил себя поцеловать, целовал и ласкал его, Армитаж не мог до конца поверить в то, что слышал. Желание — это одно, а вот это...

— Кайло.

— Больше никто и никогда не причинит тебе вреда, — пообещал Кайло. Из-за майки Армитажа слова прозвучали приглушенно.

— Кайло, — снова позвал Армитаж. Голова кружилась, он не хотел все испортить, но все же не мог не спросить: — Что изменилось? Когда ты перестал меня ненавидеть?

Кайло смотрел на него сквозь темные ресницы блестящими от слез глазами. Он облизнул губы и на мгновение отвел взгляд, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Армитажа.

— Я никогда тебя не ненавидел. Я пытался, но... не смог. Сноук сказал... говорил, что я не должен тебя желать.

Армитаж глубоко вздохнул. Через призму этого признания их прошлое взаимодействие обрело гораздо больше смысла.

— В желании нет ничего плохого, — ответил он. Слова давались легко, ведь они казались правильными. — Иди сюда.

Он передвинулся дальше, и Кайло пополз следом. Армитаж лег на спину и притянул его к себе, одной рукой обняв за плечи, а другой проведя по бедру.

Стоило Армитажу коснуться внутренней стороны бедра Кайло, как тот вздрогнул, внезапно потеревшись о ногу Армитажа. Сквозь одежду Армитаж почувствовал твердый член.

— Хочешь? — спросил он, скользнув ладонью между ног Кайло. Тот отчаянно кивнул, закусив губу, и расстегнул штаны. Армитаж обхватил ладонью головку его члена, и Кайло протяжно застонал.

— Вот так, — Армитаж сжал ствол и провел ладонью вверх-вниз. — Вот так. Хорошо...

Кайло вскрикнул, напрягся и задрожал, по руке Армитажа разлилась горячая сперма. Кайло был так красив — крепко зажмурившийся, с широко открытым ртом и пылающими щеками. Но Армитаж считал, что Кайло красив всегда.

— Ты много обо мне думаешь, — туманно высказался Кайло, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Армитажа и тяжело дыша. — Это всегда все усложняло.

Тот факт, что Кайло долгие годы ограничивал себя, боролся с собой, должен был принести удовлетворение... Но Армитаж внезапно почувствовал неописуемую ярость.

— Я рад, что они мертвы, — сказал он, имея в виду Сноука, Прайда и Палпатина. — Жаль, не могу убить их снова.

Кайло хмыкнул в знак согласия и обнял Армитажа за талию. Казалось, он может вырубиться в любой момент.

Чистой рукой Армитаж зарылся в волосы Кайло и, как мог, вытер вторую о постель. Его член наполовину встал, но он не чувствовал необходимости что-то делать. Сейчас Хакс думал только об измученном гиганте, прижимающемся к его боку.

— Отдыхай, — шепнул он, и Кайло придвинулся к нему еще ближе.

**~*~**

Утром Кайло все еще прижимался к Армитажу, а тот обнимал его. Ему ничего не приснилось.

Следовало признать, Армитаж действительно много думал о Кайло. Всегда думал. Но полагал, что это из-за того, что Кайло является его самой большой проблемой, требующей пристального внимания и планирования. Не...

— Привет, — сонно пробормотал Кайло, приподнявшись ровно настолько, чтобы видеть лицо Армитажа.

— Привет, — ответил он и, не задумываясь, улыбнулся.

— Хочу тебе отсосать.

Армитаж фыркнул, но член у него в штанах дернулся.

— Ненасытный.

— Да, — дерзко ответил Кайло. — Никто больше не скажет мне, чего я должен хотеть.

— Конечно, — Армитаж говорил с такой нежностью, которой, кажется, никогда не слышал в собственном голосе. (Был ли его голос хоть когда-нибудь ласковым?)

Кайло вздрогнул, усмехнулся и тихо хихикнул. Армитаж понятия не имел, что тот может быть настолько очарователен.

Кроме того, как вскоре обнаружил Армитаж Хакс, Кайло обладал весьма талантливым ртом.

Что-то происходило. Армитаж никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного, даже не думал, что может испытывать такие эмоции, и все же связь с Кайло казалась настолько естественной, словно они провели вместе целую вечность. Трудно сказать, что именно изменилось, когда изменилось столь многое, но одно стало очевидным: Кайло был счастлив, и Армитажу это нравилось.

Он сомневался, что когда-либо видел Кайло счастливым.

Кайло выпустил изо рта член Хакса, восхитительно и непристойно причмокнув, и, облизнувшись, серьезно сказал:

— Сомневаюсь, что когда-либо испытывал счастье. А ты?

Прежде чем Армитаж успел осознать это поразительно будничное заявление, Кайло снова опустил голову, и вскоре Армитаж закричал, дергая бедрами и кончая в горло Кайло.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Хакс, медленно освобождаясь от посторгазменной дымки, прямо сейчас ему невыносимо хотелось обнять Кайло. Тот повиновался, забравшись обратно в постель, и Армитаж крепко обхватил его обеими руками и ногой.

— Ты ведь мой? — бездумно спросил он. Ведь именно так он сейчас ощущал, и, только произнеся эти слова, он понял, что они, возможно, неправильные. Всю его жизнь множество людей пытались завладеть Кайло: родители, джедаи, Сноук, Палпатин, галактика в целом. Но сейчас все изменилось. Конечно, Кайло это понимал. И неважно, что сам Армитаж едва осознавал, что сейчас происходит.

— А я твой. Правда? — попытался уточнить он.

Кайло немного помолчал, а затем громко всхлипнул. Уткнувшись лицом в шею Армитажа, он едва слышно произнес: «Да».

Прошлой ночью Кайло поклялся, что никогда больше не причинит Армитажу вреда. Теперь пришла его очередь:

— Мы вдвоем против целой галактики. И галактика проиграет.

Кайло в ответ тихо рассмеялся и, приподняв голову, снова посмотрел на него. Армитаж, подавшись вперед, поцеловал Кайло.

— Ты в это веришь, — прошептал Кайло Армитажу в губы, утверждая, а не спрашивая.

— Теперь нас ничто не остановит.

Армитаж не обладал Силой или даром предвидения. Но он был уверен в своей правоте, как всегда был уверен, что ему суждено стать великим. Теперь, когда они с Кайло нашли и по-настоящему узнали друг друга, любой, кто пойдет против них, падет.

И Армитаж оказался прав.


End file.
